Generally, a miniaturized, low power-consuming camera module has a difficulty in being applied with a VCM (Voice Coil Motor) technology used to be applied to the conventional camera module, and therefore, researches to solve the aforementioned disadvantage has been briskly waged.
A camera module mounted with miniaturized electronic parts such as smart phones may be frequently subjected to shocks in use, and may be subtly shaken by user handshake during photographing process. In consideration of this disadvantage, a camera module additionally mounted with a handshake compensation means has been recently developed.
An OIS (Optical Image Stabilization) module may be conventionally classified to a lens shift OIS module horizontally moving a lens in response to an object being moved to X axis and Y-axis, a sensor shift OIS module horizontally moving an image sensor, and a module tilt OIS module horizontally moving an AF (Auto Focus) module.